Mawar yang mekar
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: Gon, gadis yang menyukai bunga sementara Killua, cowok yang dingin dan kejam. Gon melihat sesuatu di diri Killua yang membuat dia kesal. KilluaxFemGon (YinYang Pair) AU and OOC. Ini cerita yang dibuat dengan cepat dan agak gak jelas. Review please.


Mawar, bunga yang indah dan mempunyai banyak warna juga terkenal. Meskipun begitu, mawar juga mempunyai duri yang membuat banyak orang terluka.

Gadis bernama Gon hanya bisa terpaku melihat Killua, sang murid baru yang masuk di sekolahnya minggu lalu, lagi-lagi menolak seorang cewek dengan dingin dan kejam, membuat cewek itu pergi dari hadapan Killua dan menangis.

Killua dikenal oleh Gon sebagai pangeran mawar. Bagaikan mawar yang mempunyai banyak sekali duri yang tidak memperbolehkan seseorang memetiknya, alias mendapatkannya.

Sekali melihat Killua, Gon tahu kalau dibalik duri-duri tajam yang melindungi sang mawar itu, mawar itu masih kuncup. Tapi Gon yakin kalau mawar itu mekar, pastilah mawar itu adalah mawar terindah yang tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan bunga lainnya.

Entah kenapa Gon malah membandingkan Killua dengan mawar. Tapi Gon merasa kalau mawar itu cocok untuk Killua. Sikap dinginnya yang bagaikan duri, menghalau semua orang untuk jauh- jauh darinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kamu itu ternyata seorang stalker"

Gon hanya bisa tersenyum dengan santainya karena ketahuan Killua kalau dia terus mengikutinya. Toh ini bukan pertama kalinya juga. Dia benar-benar sudah sah menjadi stalker buat Killua.

"Yah, kamu sendiri tidak keberatan kan Killua?" Gon menjawab sambil senyam senyum, sementara Killua cuma menatap Gon dengan tatapan dingin khas miliknya.

"Terserah. Dasar gadis aneh yang memanggilku pangeran mawar seenak jidat" kata Killua sebelum pergi dengan tatapan kesal.

Yah, Gon emang sudah sah jatuh cinta ama Killua dalam pandangan pertama. Ketika pas pertama kali Gon melihat Killua, langsunglah Gon teringat mawar dan malah memanggil Killua dengan julukan pangeran mawar yang sah membuat Killua mengira Gon itu gadis aneh dan gila.

"Apa maumu!? Stalker!" Killua bertanya dengan kesal, melihat Gon yang mengikutinya.

"Aku hanya mau pergi ke taman bunga kok. Mau ikutan!?" ucap Gon dengan santainya.

"Dasar otak mawar! Aku tidak mau!" ucap Killua sebelum pergi ke arah berlawanan dari taman bunga.

Gon hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan pergi menuju ke taman bunga. Yah, Gon itu emang suka bunga dan favoritnya itu bunga mawar. Karena itulah dia yang merawat semua bunga juga mawar di taman bunga sekolah dan Gon tahu kalau semua mawar yang dia pelihara, tidak akan bisa dibandingkan dengan Killua.

"Ahh, sepertinya akan susah sekali melihat mawar Killua akan mekar" ucap Gon sambil menyiram bunga- bunga.

Alasan Gon mengatakan Killua itu mawar yang kuncup itu karena Killua itu tidak pernah tertawa atau tersenyum dan terus- terusan menyimpan ekspresinya. Pernah Gon bilang pada Killua kalau dia pengen melihatnya tersenyum tapi malah disambut kata-kata kasar dan ekspresi kesal.

Yah, Gon tidak akan menyerah. Tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk melihat bunga mawar Killua itu mekar.

Seperti biasa, Killua tahu kalau Gon akan mengekorinya kembali tapi anehnya Killua sama sekali tidak melihat Gon mengekorinya.

`Apa jangan-jangan dia sudah tobat!?'Pikir Killua sambil pergi keliling sekolah dan mencoba untuk melupakan sensai aneh yang pertama kali dia rasakan.

Anehnya tiga hari berlalu dan tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Gon kenapa, Killua merasa, kesepian. Gila deh, gak mungkin hanya karena stalkernya gak ada, jadinya dia malah pengen distalker. Itu udah gila emang.

Gak sadar, Killua pun masuk ke taman bunga sekolah dan melihat bunga-bunga yang dipelihara oleh Gon yang mekar dengan indahnya. Harus dia akui, Gon benar-benar pro dalam mengurusi bunga-bunga yang ada di taman ini.

"Hmph. Memang indah tapi itu saja pointnya" ucap Killua masih dengan tatapan dinginnya yang jauh lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Killua dengan tatapan dingin diantara bunga-bunga indah yang mekar!? Sungguh pemandangan yang tidak cocok.

Bahkan ada lagi pemandangan dihadapannya yang cocok tapi menurut Killua sangat mengganggu dan perasaan aneh itu kembali muncul.

Gon di sudut taman bunga,bersama dengan pemuda pirang yang cukup bishounen sedang mengecup dahinya Gon yang hanya tertawa kecil.

Killua diam selama beberapa detik sebelum pergi, meninggalkan Gon yang sadar akan kehadirannya.

Sekali melihat Killua, dia terkejut, tidak menyangka.

Mawar di dalam Killua, perlahan-lahan mulai layu.

Dan durinya pun mulai bertambah, lebih tajam dari biasanya.

Gon sadar dan tidak mengerti apa yang menyebabkan sang pangeran mawar itu mulai perlahan lahan layu dan menggunakan duri yang lebih tajam dari biasanya. Apakah terjadi sesuatu dalam 3 hari ini selama dia tidak melihat sang pangeran mawar? Apapun itu, Gon pun mencoba untuk mengetahuinya.

"Apa maumu!?" Teriak Killua dengan kesal melihat Gon kembali mengekorinya.

"Biasa, mengekorimu. Kenapa bertanya lagi?" Tanya Gon dengan muka polosnya.

"Bukannya kamu udah bosan mengekoriku!? Bahkan kamu tidak mengekoriku selama 3 hari yang lalu!" Ucap Killua dengan kesalnya.

"Eh!? Kamu sadar!? Biasanya kamu tidak pernah berkata apa-apa" ucap Gon, bener-bener takjub.

"Berisik! Pergi aja kamu menstalkerin cowok pirang itu! Ngapain kamu disini!" Killua pun udah bener-bener marah, apalagi mengingat memori itu. Sensasi ini terasa menyakitkan untuknya dan dia tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkannya.

"Lha!? Kamu cemburu?" Gon pun mulai kaget, tidak menyangka kalau sang pangeran mawar akan cemburu.

"Hah!?" Kali ini Killua pun kaget juga. Dia cemburu!? Hell no, itu mustahil! Tapi, kalau bukan jadi apa!? Benarkah dia- cemburu!?

"Hee, aku tidak menyangka" ucap Gon dengan jujur. Yah, emang sih, Killua yang gak gitu jelas ekspresinya, cemburu karena stalkernya gak nge-stalk dia.

"Berisik! Aku pun tidak mengerti!" teriak Killua kembali dengan jujur.

"Kenapa enggak ngaku saja kalau kamu cemburu?" tanya Gon.

"Karena aku enggak cemburu!" jawab Killua.

"Kamu cemburu"

"Enggak!"

"Cemburu!"

"Enggak!"

"Beneran!?"

"Iya!"

"Kalau gak cemburu terus apa!?"

"…."

"Kamu cemburu"

"Iya!"

Hening

Langsunglah muka Killua jadi luar biasa merahnya. Apa dia baru saja ngaku kalau dia itu cemburu? Yeah, Gon pasti bakal mempermalukannya.

"Iya aku cemburu. Terus kamu mau apa jadinya!?" ucap Killua masih dengan muka yang luar biasa merahnya.

"A- aku senang" ucap Gon, mulai blushing.

"Eh!?" Killua pun mulai kaget lagi.

"A- aku senang kalau kamu cemburu. Karena aku-" ucap Gon malu-malu dan kemudian terputus.

"Karena kamu apa!?" tanya Killua, mukanya merah juga.

"Aku-" ucap Gon yang terputus lagi

"Ya!?" tanya Killua yang mulai gak sabaran

"Sebenarnya aku-" Gon mulai gugup

"Iyaa?" Killua mulai agak kesal.

"Su-" Gon mulai ngomong dikit

"Su?!" Killua mulai bingung.

"Su- su-su" Gon mulia gagap.

"Su- susu?!" Killua jadi bikin game sambung kata.

"Bukan!"

"Sumur!?"

"Bukan!"

"Supir!?"

"Bukan!"

"Suci?"

"SUKA! AKU MENYUKAIMU!"

Hening kembali

"O- Ohh" Killua cuma bisa bengong aja dengan muka merah dan melihat Gon yang menutup matanya dengan muka yang merah juga.

Hening melanda lagi.

"A- aku, senang" ucap Killua tiba-tiba.

"Eh!?" Gon perlahan-lahan melihat Killua dan kemudian terperangah.

Killua perlahan-lahan mulai tersenyum dan saat itu juga Gon pun bisa melihat duri-duri tajamnya masih ada tapi tersingkir dan memperlihatkan mawar yang tadinya layu mulai kembali hidup dan akhirnya mekar. Tepat dugaan Gon, mawar itu benar-benar mawar terindah yang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan buanga apapun di dunia.

"Aku- juga. Menyukaimu" Tembak Killua dengan malu-malu.

Tanpa aba-aba, Gon pun mulai memeluk Killua yang kaget tapi akhirnya memeluk balik juga. Gon pun akhirnya berhasil memetik sang mawar dari pangeran mawar dan Gon bangga.

Mawar terindah yang kemudian mekar akhirnya miliknya. Selamanya.


End file.
